clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Earth Day 2012
The Earth Day Event 2012 was a party on Club Penguin. This party started on April 19, 2012. It was confirmed in the Club Penguin April Fools' Party 2012 Membership page. Animal costumes returned as seen in the membership page and the catalog. Some of the animal costumes are the Lion, Snow Leopard, African Painted Dog and Rockhopper Penguin, not to be confused with Captain Rockhopper Costume. The Snow Leopard and African Painted Dog also appeared at the Earth Day 2011. It's the 3rd Earth Day Party on Club Penguin. The saddest story happened here which was captured by a penguin. Trivia *It was Club Penguin's 3rd Earth Day Party. *The animal costumes returned , along with the new Rockhopper Penguin Costume and Lion Costume. *Strangely, all the other Earth Days were parties, compared to this year, Earth Day 2012 was confirmed as an event. *Apparently the collectible background was Aunt Arctic's old background (Aunt Arctic's Autograph) instead of her new one. *The animal costumes this earth day cost 400 Coins, while the costumes cost only 50 coins during last year's earth day. It's a mystery why the Club Penguin team increased the value to 400 Coins. If all the animal costumes were still 50 coins, the combined value of all of the animal costumes would be 200 coins, which is half the value of one animal costume this year. *This was the smallest Earth Day party on Club Penguin. Gallery Sneak Peeks Screenshot_648.png|Some sneak peeks from the membership page. Screenshot_1030.png|Some sneak peeks from the membership page. CPwikiEDP2012NewRoomSneakPeek1.PNG|A Sneak Peek of the new room. Club-Penguin-2012-04-18 02.02-1.png|The Rockhopper Penguin Costume. Club-Penguin-2012-04-18 02.02.png|The Lion Costume. good forts.PNG|Snow Forts sneak peek. Advertisements Earth_Day_Announcement_1.png|An advertisement in the Club Penguin Times. Screenshot_1028.png|Another advertisement in the Club Penguin Times. Screenshot_1029.png|Another advertisement in the Club Penguin Times. Earth_Day_Announcement_2.png|Another advertisement in the Club Penguin Times. Login screens Log in.png|First login screen of the party. Constructions Screenshot_1034.png|Snow Forts Rooms EarthDay2012Town.png|The Town EarthDay2012SnowForts.png|The Snow Forts EarthDay2012Plaza.png|The Plaza Animals Mentioned EDPSS 1.png|African Painted Dog EDPSS 2.png|Saiga Antelope EDPSS 3.png|Andean Cat EDPSS 4.png|Snow Leopard EDPSS 5.png|Cotton Top Tamarin EDPSS 6.png|Lion EDPSS 7.png|Rockhopper Penguin EDPSS 8.png|Black Footed Penguin EDPSS 9.png|Megellanic Penguin EDPSS 10.png|Tapir Aunt Arctic spotted Aunt Arctic is Cool.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. Aunt Arctic is so cool.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. Screenshot 1093.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. Screenshot 1092.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. Screenshot 1104.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. Screenshot 1105.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. Screenshot 1106.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. AAearthday2012spot1.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. Aunt Arctic!!.PNG|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. Arctic.PNG|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. MeetingAunt2012.PNG|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party MeetingAunt20124.PNG|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party MeetingAunt20123o.PNG|Aunt Arctic dancing 43.JPG|Aunt Arcitc Spotted Meeting Aunt Arctic (Earth Day Party 2012).PNG|A Closer look of Aunt Arctic found during the party on a spanish server (Note that Aunt Arctic is behind the light blue penguin) Meeting Aunt Arctic (second time) (Earth Day Party 2012).PNG|Aunt Arctic spotted again during the party on a spanish server with a closer look (Note that the red circle means its Aunt Arctic) (Note also that she is wearing a Red Electric Guitar which is just a bug) Screenshot People Earth Day CP.png|Many people in the Snow Forts during the party. Others EarthDay2010Catalog.png|The Earth Day catalog. CelebrateEarthDay.png|The Banner you click on the map. Screenshot 1113.png|The glitch of Rockhopper seen at the Beacon Telescope during the party. Videos See also *Earth Day 2011 *Earth Day 2010 *Recycling Plant Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Parties Category:Party Category:2012 Category:Events Category:Earth Day